


May I Have this Dance?

by dizzybabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gryffindor Keith, Lance is clueless, M/M, Triwizard Tournament, You've Loved Him The Whole Time You Dork, Yule Ball, i like gryffindor lance too dont fight me in the comments, slytherin lance, until hunk spells it out for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzybabe/pseuds/dizzybabe
Summary: Indigo met sapphire,and the world slowed down just for them.Just so they could gaze a little longer.(Lance doesn't have a date for the yule ball and Keith shows up looking like a full course meal)





	May I Have this Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> why is everything i write about dancing

The Triwizard Tournament. Every five years, three wizarding schools would come together, and every five years one student would emerge victorious. This year Hogwarts was hosting, and Lance being of age, was one of the first to put his name into the goblet of fire. He ran there as fast as he could, and proudly dropped it in with a shit eating grin. More students started to crowd the room and Lance turned to leave, when he spotted Keith Kogane coming through the door.

 

That Gryffindor always had to one-up him, didn’t he.

 

All house rivalries aside, Keith wasn’t such a bad guy. Lance wished he had known that before hating him for the first four years of his Hogwarts experience, but looking back, it was mostly out of jealousy. And maybe, something else he didn’t know how to explain. 

 

As they passed each other their shoulders brushed and Lance’s breath stopped in his throat. He kept his eyes on the ground as he speed walked out the door.

 

As the names were chosen lance sighed when his name wasn't called. Partially from disappointment but also out of relief. His over thinking and comments from his friends got to him, and he really didn’t feel like dying at seventeen. Let alone by a dragon or whatever else the triwizard tournament would throw his way. He was also glad Keith didn’t get chosen. He’s brave, and smart, and courageous, and an amazing wizard. Lance knew he could win, but he also didn’t know what he’d do if anything happened to him.

 

Finally it was here, the day of the yule ball. It was held on christmas night, so that morning Lance had opened presents from his family and had Hunk and Pidge join him, in his Slytherin common room. After opening gifts, they sipped hot cocoa and discussed their plans for the ball. Originally they were all going to go as friends, then Lance wanted to find a date, then he couldn’t find one, so they were back to square one. He assured his friends that he’d find a date before the ball, but it was now the night of, and he was getting ready in his room. Still dateless. 

 

Lance let out a frustrated sigh as he put on his tie, a beautiful royal blue. Hunk had commented how it made him look like a Ravenclaw, but he didn’t care. He liked blue.

As he walked out of the common room he spotted Hunk and rushed to him. “Hey,” he said once he reached him, out of breath.

Hunk smiled. “Hey, dude. So, did you find a date?”

Suddenly, Pidge appeared behind Lance. The little gremlin. Always sneaking around. “Yeah Lance, where’s the lucky lady slash man?”

Lance sighed. “I didn’t find one, alright? You guys were right, I couldn’t find a date. Thanks, by the way, that really boosted my confidence.”

Hunk put his hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. Come on, we’re still going, right?”

Lance pouted. “I guess.”

 

As they walked into the great hall, Lance was mesmerized. Glowing chandeliers hung from the ceiling and snowflakes sparsely fell, magically disappearing before touching the ground. Couples danced together to the orchestral music, only reminding Lance of the date he didn’t have. He furrowed his eyebrows as the song changed to a more upbeat one, and Pidge grabbed his and Hunks hands, dragging them to the center of the group of dancers. 

After a couple of songs, Lance stopped feeling so lonely.

 

Taking a break, the tall boy walked to get something to snack on, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

 

Walking down the stairs was Keith Kogane, in a slimming black suit with a red tie. His dark hair was combed back but a few stray pieces fell almost perfectly in front of his eyes. He walked down those stairs like he owned this place, looking around at everyone as he independently took long strides. He looked like a prince. Lance didn’t realize he was staring until their eyes met. Indigo met sapphire, and the world slowed down just for them. Just so they could gaze a little longer.

“Hey Lance,” Hunk said, pulling him back into reality. “What are you,” he tried to follow his gaze and watched as Lance blushed and turned his head in the opposite direction. Looking to the stairs, he noticed none other than Keith. “Oh.”

Lance shoved a pastry in his mouth. “What do you mean ‘oh’,” he said, a few crumbs spilling.

Pidge walked up to the punch bowl and poured themself a drink. “I hope no one’s jinxed this,” they mumbled before sipping from the cup.

“I mean  _ oh, _ ” Hunk repeated, “Don’t you think I notice the way you look at him? And now he’s here all dressed up and, coincidentally, you still don’t have a date.”

Realization struck him. “Lance. You don’t have a date.  _ Yet.” _

Lance had stopped listening after ‘the way you look at him’. It all started to fall into place.

 

Those feelings of jealousy? It wasn’t just that. Lance had started that rivalry over a  _ crush. _

He didn’t come to terms with his sexuality until age 14, and he had met Keith years before that.

It wasn’t that he was just a silly kid full of pointless hate.

It was a crush he had no idea how to deal with.

 

And now he was almost an adult, and the man he’s had a crush on for years was showing up to the yule ball, dateless, looking like a price. Goddammit, Keith.

 

“Lance, hello? EARTH TO LANCE.” Pidge’s voice brought him back.

“What? What is it?”

Hunk answered for them. “We’re gonna get you that date, buddy.”

 

Before he knew it, Lance was being rushed in the bathroom to be ‘freshened up’ by his best friends. Hunk smoothed out his suit and equipped him with several mints while pidge stood on a chair and fixed his hair to make sure it was perfect. When they were finished, the duo looked at the finish product and bumped fists.

“So, how do I look?” Lance asked sheepishly.

“Amazing.” Hunk responded, smiling at him.

“Man, you’re gonna rock Keith’s world,” Pidge said, “Or he’s gonna rock your world. Whichever you choose, I don’t know your preference.”

“Pidge!” Lance almost  _ yelled  _ as Hunk blushed but smirked slightly. He loved to tease Lance as much as Pidge did, he just wasn’t as vocal about it.

Pidge laughed as Lance looked at himself in the mirror. “No rocking’s going to happen tonight, not if I can’t even talk to him.”

Hunk blinked. “Oh. No need for that.”

“What?” before Lance could ask he was being pulled out of the bathroom and back into the great hall. His two friends stopped and seemed to scan the area, until their sights were set on Keith and they were on their feet again.

“Guys! What are you-” and there he was, the Golden Gryffindor himself. 

Pidge and Hunk let go of Lance's hands and pushed him a few inches closer to Keith, so they were now standing maybe three feet apart. “You’re welcome,” they both whispered, before running away and leaving Lance just standing there in front of Keith.  _ Keith. _

 

“Um, hi.”

 

Lance hadn’t heard his voice in a while. He missed it. “H-Hey.” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry, my friends wanted me to ask you, well they wanted me to...well…”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Are you...asking me to dance?”

 

His cheeks flushed. “Yeah. Yes.” He cleared his throat. “Yes.”

Keith smiled and lance’s heart did a 360.

 

The music slowed down at the perfect time, like everyone in this room was waiting for this moment. Keith held out his hand and Lance tooked, and led him closer to the music. When they got there Lance stopped, not knowing what to do next.

“Well,” Keith said, “Are you going to ask me?”

Lance blinked. Gathering all of his courage, he took Keith’s hand, and brought it close to his lips. His heart was beating at ninety miles per minute as he asked softly and carefully, “May I have this dance?”

Keith’s eyes were the size of dinner plates. He nodded, and Lance took his hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

Wow. He just. Wow.

 

Lance placed his hand on Keith’s hip and held his other out for Keith to grab hold of. Keith rested his hand on lance’s shoulder and put his other hand up to Lance’s, lacing their fingers together. The act made butterflies erupt in both of their stomachs.

They started to sway together to the rhythm of the song, it wasn’t the best song but they were way to concentrated on each other anyway. When they locked eyes this time, Lance didn’t feel the need to turn away. Instead, he softly smiled, causing Keith to blush and smile at his feet.

The couple swayed together for half of the song, that’s when Lance found the courage to give Keith spin. As he did Keith softly laughed, which made Lance chuckle as well. When he came back around they found themselves closer than they were before.

But neither were complaining.

 

By the end of the song there was really no space between them, and they reluctantly drifted away from each other. Lance smiled, not knowing what to say. “So...uh, how was it?”

Keith smiled again, (This was the most Lance had ever seen him smile in his life,) “Your dancing?”

“Yeah, that.”

“It was...really...cool.”

Lance snickered. “Cool?”

“Oh, shut up, I’m not good with words.” The boys grinned as they teased each other.

“You were pretty good with words when you were sweet talking me back there.”

“Sweet talking? I was just helping you ask me to dance. You’re the one who kissed my hand.”

“Well,” Lance took Keith’s hand in his, softening the tone of his voice. “You do look like a prince tonight.”

Keith smiled lovingly, not knowing how to respond. The music picked up and as Lance started to pull away, Keith grabbed his wrist. “Wait-”

Lance looked at him with wide eyes.

“Would you um...may-may I…”

Lance smirked at the Gryffindor and kissed his hand again, just to wind him up. 

 

“You may.”

**Author's Note:**

> YO AND THEN THEY DANCED THROUGH THE NIGHT AND FELL IN LOVE
> 
> thanks for reading! it's not really my best but i think that's because it was kind of a side project? i wrote it in a day but for a while now my Writing Energy has been focused on a big project that might show up on here some time in the future hmmmmmm
> 
> i just got this idea when i was walking home and i had to stop and collect my thoughts because i loved it so much. but now its back to The Project :)
> 
> as always thank you for reading and your comments are my everything <3


End file.
